1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for describing and organizing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional video analysis systems extract only a limited amount of information from a video clip. This can hamper the ability of a third party to determine exactly what occurred in the video. For example, such systems may only determine whether a subject in the video clip is either suspicious or non-suspicious. Such binary analysis of whether something is either suspicious or non-suspicious or moving or non-moving provides limited value to the user in determining exactly what happens in the video clip. For example, the user will not be able to determine what the subject was doing, such as whether the subject was moving an object, running, or helping someone. Furthermore, such systems are unable to help the user find a lost object since the focus is only on the subject and the analysis is only whether the subject meets a predetermined threshold.
This binary analysis in conventional video analysis systems also limit the usefulness of the video clip for situations unanticipated by the original conventional video analysis due to the limited amount of information extracted. In addition, with limited amount of information extracted, conventional video analysis systems are also unable to handle large data volumes and thus video data with certain features may be hard to find.
Furthermore, conventional video analysis systems limited applications due to their limited information collection and organization abilities. Thus, they are unable to determine whether a machine has completed a mission since limited data comparisons hamper the ability of the system to determine whether the machine has truly completed a mission.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for describing and organizing image data.